Mordred Pendragon (The Magic Knight)
Mordred Pendragon is a member of the Uruk Team who are all affiliated with the Hero Faction from the Khaos Brigade. She is a descendant of King Arthur, as well as the Witch Morgan Le Fay, she is the older half-sister of Le Fay and the younger half-sister of Arthur. Mordred wields the High-Tier Sacred Gear, Vermilion Phoenix Wing and the Sword of Balance, Clarent. Appearance Mordred is a foreign young girl who closely resembles both her siblings, she has long blonde hair that she keeps tied in the back in a crown-braid, and tied in a ponytail. Her current attire when she is around the Hero Faction is a thick silver knight armor that has red lining wrapped around its base. When she isn't wearing her armor, Mordred wears a tube-top, a vermilion-colored jacket, shorts, and boots. Personality During her first appearance, Mordred is shown to be quiet while wearing her armor yet she has shown to be irate at the antics of her teammate after he mentioned Lancelot. History Hailing from England, Mordred grew up inside of a house in the outskirts of a village with her mother, Olivia Lockwood but she is a member of the noble House of Pendragon; despite being the daughter of the current head Lord Pendragon. For a long time, Mordred was mistreated unkindly by members of the Pendragon Household whenever they ran into Mordred whenever she went into town and was bullied by the other children around her age whenever either of them found out what her first name was this is why she never told people what her name was. The only ones who treated Mordred kindly among the household were her older stepbrother, younger stepsister, and stepmother. At some point, Mordred first met up with Lancelot during one of his trips to England with his father and uncle. Powers & Abilities Lightning Magic: Mordred has learned how to use lightning-based Magic, her particular lightning has a vermilion color. She has also shown to be capable of firing bolts of lightning at her opponents and even expanding lightning outwards letting her hit multiple people along with shaping them into various weapons. Mordred has mastered her Lightning Magic to the point where she could channel electricity into her nervous system and physical capabilities to a greater degree than before, she can also move at lightning-speed. Equipment Vermilion Phoenix Wing: ( ) Mordred's Sacred Gear. One of the Four Guardian, which carries the spirit of the Vermillion Phoenix, the Guardian of the South, Zhū Què, one of the Four Guardian Sacred Beasts making it a High-Tier Sacred Gear it takes the shape of a pair of phoenix wings on her back. It has the ability to generate/control vermilion flames; due to her mastery, she can produce Tears of the Phoenix, which can instantly heal injuries. Clarent: Mordred's inherited sword. Known as the Sword of Peace and Balanced Blade, this is a unique sword kept inside the of vault Pendragon Household. It carries the unique trait to turn into either a holy or demon sword, which symbolizes humanities choice to either be aligned with good or evil; it can remain a normal sword in the hands of someone who is neutral (neither good or evil). It can allow its user to don a silver full-bodied armor that covers their whole body, which hides their presence making it an important weapon for when sneaking around during a mission was necessary. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Uruk Team